Iron From Ice
by theblainestorm
Summary: After the deaths of Rodrik Forrester,His mother and Ludd Whitehill at Highpoint,the people close to them must learn to survive their dilemmas.
1. Prologue

"Bring the boy!" Ludd Whitehill called.

Rodrik smiled. He wasn't sure that coming to Highpoint for a meeting with Ludd was such a good idea,but now he was about to get his little brother back,in exchange for Ludd's son Gryff. He turned to see his mother with the same smile. He was still uneasy about the several Whitehill men with crossbows up the stairs but Rodrik had brought the Glenmore soldiers and and his sentinel Royland with him so he felt somewhat protected.

From the opening from behind the bars Rodrik saw Ryon being escorted by Whitehill men. "Rodrik!" Ryon exclaimed. "I-I thought you had forgotten about me"

Rodrik was about to say that he could never do that,but before he could Ludd grabbed Ryon and held a kitchen knife against his neck.

"Ryon!" Lady Forrester exclaimed in worry.

"Father no!" Gwyn Whitehill called.

"What are you doing?!" Rodrik yelled at Ludd.

The Glenmores took out their bows and arrows,aiming them at Ludd while Royland took out his sword.

"You've imprisoned my flesh and blood?! MINE?!" Ludd yelled while the soldiers up the stairs aimed their crossbows while the ones on the ground pulled out their own swords.

"Let him go!" Rodrik's mother yelled in desperation.

"He's not going anywhere" Ludd yelled back.

"This is not what we agreed!" Gwyn tried to calm down her father.

"Blame him!" Ludd said motioning to Rodrik. "Not me" He grumbled.

Rodrik knew he had to stop this so he played the only card he had. "If you wanna see Gryff alive again-" He began.

"You think I give two shits about Gryff?" Ludd cut him off,earning him a glare from his daughter. "About my fucking fourthborn?" Ludd chuckled before being bitten by Ryon. "AGGGG" Ludd cried from the pain.

Ryon tried to run away but Ludd grabbed him. "I ought kill you right now!" Ludd said in pure anger. "Because you Forresters never learn"

"I'm not afraid of you!" Ryon said bravely.

"Can we fucking murder him yet?!" Royland said impatiently to his lord.

"Just say the word" Arthur said aiming his arrow right at Ludd's head.

Rodrik thought about what to do. He looked to his mother,she looked like she was about to die herself,she was pale and her eyes were about to bulge out of her skull. There was no other choice. _I'm sorry mother_ He said to himself.

Rodrik turned to Arthur. "Arthur now!" He said,almost regretting those set of words. His mother looked at him with a shocked looked for just a second before Arthur shot his arrow,piercing Ludd's neck.

For a minute nobody said anything,just stood there as they watched Ludd gurgle on his own blood. Gwyn looked upon the sight with tears in her eyes. No another second was wasted as another Glenmore solider shot an arrow,which hit Ludd right in the eye and sent his corpse falling to the ground.

Seemingly coming back to their senses the Whitehill men with crossbows shot arrows and killed all the Glenmore soldiers,including Arthur. As one of the men were hit,their arm fell back and the arrow launched into Gwyn's stomach,pinning her body to the wall where she slowly fell down. Royland quickly stabbed one Whitehill man next to him in the heart,but was then stabbed in the chest,killing him. Rodrik was watching all of this helplessly when he heard another shot next to him,he turned and saw his mother with a arrow right at her heart,she looked at him for a brief second before falling to the ground. Rodrik looked at Ryon to see him being taken away by Whitehill men,he tried to run to him but got shot with a arrow in his shoulder. Completely defenseless,he got shot with two more arrows in the chest. He felt the cold hard ground and looked at the corpse of his mother.

"M-Mother..." He spoke his last words before drifting off to his death.

 **In case you couldn't tell this chapter was from Rodrik's POV. Sorry if I messed up,I'm still trying to get used to this format.**


	2. Talia I

Talia looked out the window. Rodrik and mother left hours ago,where were they? She sighed. The sun began to go down and the pink light shined down the the courtyard.

"Lady Talia" A voice said. Talia turned to see Duncan standing there. He was sweating and seemed nervous,his eyes looked around the room.

"What is it?" She asked,not looking at him.

"We uh..Have a visitor at the gate" Duncan said.

Talia looked at him. "Can't you get-" She stopped as she realized that she was the only Forrester here. Despite being only a child she was technically the lady of Ironrath until Rodrik got back. She stood up. "I'll take care of it" She said as she walked out of her room.

As she walked to the gate she wondered who this person was. Was it Ludd? Had he taken her family prisoner? Could it be Stannis Baratheon? She heard that he had been in the north recently. She got to the gate and her blood ran cold when she saw Ramsay Snow,the bastard of Bolton standing there.

As their eyes met Ramsay smiled. "Ah" He said. "Lady Talia. What? Does Rodrik have so little balls that he needs his baby sister to come confront me?" He chuckled.

Talia tried to remain strong. "My brother is away with my mother" She said,holding her head up high. "They went to Highpoint to discuss a truce with Lord Whitehill"

"Really?" Ramsay raised his eyebrow. "Why didn't he just talk with Gryff?" He questioned. "In fact,where is Gryff?"

Ah shit. "G-Gryff went with them" Talia tried to save.

Ramsay smiled. "Is that so?" Talia could tell he knew that she was lying to him.

"What do you want?" She asked. She wanted to get to the point of this.

Ramsay shrugged. "I just wished to visit" He said. "Mind opening your gate?"

"Neither Gryff or Rodrik are here" She tried to convince him to leave. "Why don't you go to Highpoint?" She didn't want to send Ramsay Rodrik's way but with the Glenmore soldiers gone they had little men to protect themselves with. They would be completely at his mercy.

Ramsay groaned. "Highpoint is such a long way away. Why don't I just wait for them here?" He said with a smile. Suddenly his face turned serious. "Now open the gate"

Talia looked to Duncan,who had no advice to give. She sighed. "Open the gate" She said to some nearby men. They opened the gate and Ramsay and his men came in. The smallfolk looked on in fear.

"It's so hot out here" Ramsay complained. He turned to Duncan. "Bring me some wine. Talia and I will be in the great hall"

"What?" Talia and Duncan said as the same time.

"You heard me" Ramsay said. He turned to Talia. "Come along" He said as he grabbed Talia's arm and started pulling her with him to the great hall. Talia looked back at Duncan,who had a look of helplessness on his face.

Ramsay pulled her close to him. "You know you're actually quite pretty" He said as his hand crept and touched her breast. Talia shivered at touch. She felt incredibly violated but knew that there was nothing that she could do.

They got to the great hall and Ramsay finally let go of her. "Sit" He commanded her.

"What?" Talia asked confused.

"Go on and sit" He said pointing to the large table on the hall.

Talia obeyed him and sat in the seat to the closest left of the one in front,while Ramsay sat in the one in front.

Soon later Duncan came in holding a goblet of wine. He walked up to Ramsay with it. "Thank you" He said.

"You're welcome" Duncan said as he bowed and headed towards the door.

"My lord" Ramsay said,stopping Duncan.

"What?" Duncan questioned.

"You're welcome my lord" Ramsay clarified. He then proceeded to take a sip of his wine.

Talia shared a look with Duncan before he spoke. "You're welcome" Duncan said again. "...My lord"

Ramsay smiled even wider,if that was any possible. "See. Was that so hard?"

Duncan didn't answer as he shared one more look with Talia before walking out.

"I heard" Talia heard Ramsay say as Duncan walked out. "That you wrote a touching song about your dead brother"

Talia nodded.

"Am I in it?" Ramsay asked. Talia was about to answer before Ramsay cut her off. "Why am I even asking when I could hear it myself?" He said.

"W-What?" Talia asked nervous,of what he was asking.

"Sing it" Ramsay said. "Let me hear your beautiful voice"

Talia gave in. She got up and sang it. "From ice from ice we Forresters born,to ice we all be turned" She sang as Ramsay took another sip of wine. She sang the rest of the song,leaving out the stuff about wishing for Ramsay's death. It made the song sound weird,Talia felt but it was preferable to getting flayed. As the song went on Talia's eyes began to fill with tears that began to run down here face. She didn't dare look of Ramsay and just kept her head down.

When the song ended she heard Ramsay clap. "Excellent,Lovely" He complimented her. "You truly have a gift" He said as Talia sat back down.

"Thank you" Talia said as she wiped her tears.

Ramsay looked at her with an interested look. "You know,I've really enjoyed this time with you" He said as he put his hand on hers. She tried to inch away from him but he kept getting closer.

Finally Duncan walked back in with a letter in his hand. Ramsay let go of her hand and looked at Duncan in pure rage. "Did I say come back in?!" He yelled. "This better be important!"

"Forgive me my lord" Duncan apologized. "But a raven from your father arrived" He said as he walked up to Ramsay.

Ramsay took the note and opened it. He read over it for a minute while Duncan and Talia sat there.

"Well" Ramsay said as he looked to Talia. "Your brother and mother are dead"

Talia's eyes widened,Duncan's jaw dropped. "What?!" Talia exclaimed,not knowing what else to say.

Ramsay stood up and put the note in his pocket. "I've wasted enough time here" He said as he walked to the door.

"No!" Talia called,but Ramsay kept walking. "What do you mean?!" Talia demanded.

"Lord Ramsay please" Duncan said as he got in front of Ramsay. "What happened?"

Ramsay sighed in annoyance. "Your Lord was idiot and got himself,his mother,Ludd,Gwyn and the Glenmores killed" He explained. "He won't be coming back,so I have have no reason to be here" He said as he walked to the door.

As Ramsay exited the room Talia felt her legs give out and she fell to the ground. Her father,Her mother,Ethan,Rodrik they were all gone. Asher,Mira and Ryon were all away. She was the only Forrester left in Ironrath. The tears would not stop flowing. "NO!" She cried. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Lady Talia" Duncan said as he fell next to her.

"WHY?!" Talia yelled. "WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!"


End file.
